


A rejected confession

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Forrest makes a confession to Riley. Pure crack fic.
Relationships: Riley Finn & Forrest Gates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A rejected confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This is just pure crack, hope all have a laugh.

"What is it, Forrest?" Riley asked him in confusion as Forrest stared at him.

"Riley, you are great, you are the best guy I've ever met", Forrest said, and Riley felt flattered. "You're like Captain America."

"Awww, thanks man, I feel so good hearing that", Riley said, touched.

"Please accept me", Forrest said, getting on his knees as Riley now got uncomfortable and backed off a little.

"Huh?" Riley asked, wondering what the hell Forrest was doing.

"I love you, Riley, please accept my love", Forrest begged, and Riley looked guilty already.

"I'm sorry Forrest, I have a B.B.", Riley said to him.

"B.B.?" Forrest asked, surprised, never having heard that term before.

"Buffy Boner", Riley explained and Forrest felt as if the rug had been pulled out from underneath him.

"NOOOOOOOOO! PLEEEEEEEASEEE!" Forrest begged, grabbing Riley's knees. "She dumped Parker after one night, what do you think she'll do to a much nicer guy than you?"

"We both know it was Parker who did the dumping, buddy", Riley said as he carefully freed his feet, and Forrest had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Forrest, I truly am, I just…I just don't feel the same way about you. I'm so sorry. But I hope we can remain friends."

Giving his friend a sad look, Riley turned around and walked off.

Now Forrest was losing it. He took out a paper in which he had written an even bigger confession to Riley, and tore it into bits.

Then staggering around, Forrest threw his alarm clock to the ground, followed by his pillows and then jumping and screaming madly, threw off a chair and kicked a lamp out.

Then screaming, he pulled off the bedsheets and threw them off too before throwing the chair again.

And then he threw his alarm clock at the mirror, shattering it. "I HATE BUFFY!"

Then he realized he wasn't alone and turned to see Walsh looking at him, amused, her arms folded.

"So, you practicing for some audition in a play or something?" Walsh asked in amusement as Forrest looked completely embarrassed now. "5 minutes."

With that, she walked off as Forrest screamed in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was just crack, but hope all had a laugh. Forrest being gay for Riley would explain a lot though, don't you think?
> 
> Also, here's a pathetic argument from some Riley fanatic- Since Spike and Angel are Vampires, Buffy's relationships with them weren't real *rolls eyes and shakes head* I love Season 7 Spuffy, I don't like Bangel or Season 6 Spuffy, but even Bangel and Season 6 Spuffy were infinitely better than Buffy/Riley. And this person also tried to justify Riley in 5x10, oof!
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
